crossangefandomcom-20200222-history
CROSS ANGE Rondo of Angel and Dragon Wiki:Latest News/Archive
Archived News This is where old news gets placed to ! 2014 August "Gundam SEED" staff contributes to original anime Sunrise, the folks behind Gundam, Code Geass and Valvrave, has launched the promotion for their latest original mecha anime, Cross Ange. Gundam SEED director Mitsui Fukuda is creative producer on the fall series directed by First Squad's Yoshiharu Ashino, with Tatsuto Higuchi writing the composition. Design staff includes Valvrave's Sayaka Ono adapting character design concepts by Encouragement of Climb anime character designer Yusuke Matsuo, Gundam SEED's Junichi Akutsu on the mecha, Macross' Kazutaka Miyatake on dragon design, and Kurogin on costumes. Akiko Shikata is on the music with Nana Mizuki and Eri Kitamura doing the opening and ending respectively. Source: Crunchyroll 2015 Cross Ange Magazine Scans Released Cross Ange Newtype Magazine1 2014-09 Ange and Villkiss.jpg|Septembers Issue. Cross Ange Newtype Magazine2 2014-10.jpg|Octobers Issue. Cross Ange Newtype Magazine3 2014-10.jpg|Octobers Issue. Cross Ange Newtype Magazine4.jpg|Octobers Issue. Cross Ange Newtype Magazine5.jpg|Octobers Issue. Cross Ange Newtype Magazine6.jpg Cross Ange Newtype Magazine7.jpg Cross Ange Newtype Magazine8.jpg Cross Ange Newtype Magazine9.jpg Cross Ange Newtype Magazine10.jpg Cross Ange Newtype Magazine 11.jpg Cross Ange Newtype Magazine 12.jpg Cross Ange Newtype Magazine 13.jpg Cross Ange Newtype Magazine 14.jpg Cross Ange Newtype Magazine 15.jpg A new image appeared in the September issue of NewType magazine. A couple brand new double spreads of Cross Ange are featured in the recent October issue of NewType magazine, which just released. Source: AmiAmi Sentai Licenses "CROSS ANGE Rondo of Angel and Dragon" Anime Sentai Filmworks announced its latest license earlier today, which will bring CROSS ANGE Rondo of Angel and Dragon to select digital outlets, with a home video release to follow later. April CROSS ANGE Rondo of Angel and Dragon tr. Cross Ange: Rondo of Angel and Dragon tr. is coming to PS Vita in Japan on May 28, and the official website recently shared a pair of new TV spots narrated by Ange (Nana Mizuki) and newcomer Naomi (Sayuri Hara). Listen to their brief back and forth over quick bursts of gameplay footage in the videos below. First print copies of Cross Ange tr. will come packing original custom PS Vita themes featuring illustrations of the eight heroines. As previously reported, Cross Ange introduces a new protagonist, Naomi, and will have players deepening bonds with the game's heroines amidst shooting action. Drama Parts follow the daily lives of the heroines, while Customization Parts let you tinker with your aircraft. The dragon vs. mecha action comes into play during Battle Parts, which will have players switching between Flight Mode and Destroyer Mode. Source: Crunchyroll Para-mails introduced in Bandai Robot Spirits Line at Tamashii Nation 2014 Bandai have produced action figures for several Para-mails of the new hit anime series, CROSS ANGE Rondo of Angel and Dragon as part of their famous line. Among those revealed at the Tamashii Nation 2014 toy fair on October, 30, 2014 include Ange's AW-CBX007 (AG) Villkiss, Vivian's AW-GSX232 (VV) Razor and Hilda's AW-CBR115 (HL) Glaive Hilda Custom. Source: AmiAmi Archive | More news